


soft whimsy

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: It's cuddle time.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 25
Kudos: 213





	soft whimsy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "cuddles"

Logan props his head on one hand, tired eyes struggling to make sense of the page in front of him. _Just a few more minutes,_ he persuades himself, stifling a yawn. _I'll be done with this in just a few-_

The raucous blare of his alarm shatters the silence, making Logan jump and draw a jagged blue line across the planner on his desk.

"Damn it," he curses, snapping it away.

"Lo," Deceit says, appearing next to him and gently tugging the planner away from his stubborn fingers. "Lo, it's time to cuddle and go to bed."

"But I'm not done-" Logan protests, looking up at the sleepily concerned face of his boyfriend.

"Logan, you're planning next week already," Deceit points out. "You can take a break."

"Oh," Logan says, a blush illuminating his cheeks. "Perhaps you have a point." Dee tugs him up and out of his chair, leading him out the door.

"You know I do," Deceit says over his shoulder, his mouth tipping up into a genuine smile.

Remus looks up from his sprawl on Dee's bed when they enter, bouncing up into a sitting position.

"Lo Lo!" He says, clapping his hands. "Dee Dee got you away from your work!"

"He did," Logan acknowledges with a self-deprecating smile. "As he put it, it is time to cuddle and go to bed."

"Can it also be time to find out what happens if you combine a rat and a giraffe?" Remus asks, both hands splayed out and propping up his chin. "Would it be a really long-necked rat? Like a dinosaur?"

"In the morning, Remus," Deceit promises. "If you do it now, you'll spend ages in the Imagination testing it out. I know you."

"Fine," Remus grumbles, slumping down on the bed and burrowing under the blankets. "Come on, Dee."

Deceit and Logan make their way to the bed, Logan waving Dee before him so that he and Remus can bracket the part-snake side. He isn't precisely cold-blooded, but his snake attributes do make him more sensitive to the cold. Logan's performed a few minor experiments with Deceit's permission and knows that the other side's body temperature always runs a bit low. He himself isn't the warmest of sides, but he's no slouch at it, either.

Besides, Remus runs hot enough for both of them.

"I can't stay long," he bargains. "I still need to finish-"

"No," Dee says. "You'll burn yourself out, Lo." His ungloved fingers brush against Logan's cheek, and he shivers at the contact. "You've done more than enough. I'm not lying. You know when I'm lying."

"I do," Logan admits. He yawns again, jaw cracking. "All right," he finally fully submits, resting an arm across Deceit's side. "Good night, starlight."

"I hope I dream about your ass," Remus says dreamily. Deceit rolls his eyes at that, but his eyes are slowly slipping shut, the tip of his forked tongue slightly protruding. Unruly brown waves fall into his eyes and Logan brushes them aside with a gentle hand, gaze meeting Remus's soft one.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Remus whispers. Logan smiles.

"Yes," he says.


End file.
